


Crackfic

by Joadieu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joadieu/pseuds/Joadieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of Dante and Nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at English >A

Enough

“God…we are running out of our beer!”  
Dante cries loudly, throwing out an empty beer can, and turning to the youth who is cleaning the whole house.  
“Kid! Why are you there but not here!? Why don’t you stay by my side!? I miss you so much~”  
The man cries poorly.  
“Piss off.”  
That’s Nero’s reply.  
But that’s not the reason why he keeps staying away from Dante. He is the only person who knows why.  
“Because the one you really want is not me.”  
Nero whispers, looking at the red diamond shining on Dante’s chest, then his lover’s face. He smiles quietly, explain that to himself.  
“Because you just didn’t drink enough to say you love me.”  
FIN

 

Shut up please!

“I doubt that the man we met was something like…half-blood devil?”  
Nero lies on the snooker table, speaking to the man who is lying on the sofa.  
“Suspect.”  
The man lying on the sofa who calls Dante replies lazily.  
“Suspect? You are speaking to me?”  
Feeling confused about the man’s answer, Nero bends his brows and gets out of the table, looking to Dante. And the latter, keeping lying comfortably on the sofa, still speaking lazily: “I mean…kid, you know, the word suspect means to believe something is true. But the word doubt, means to believe something is not true. So, you have just used the wrong word.”  
“And that’s what you explain about the man to me? Keep correcting my language mistakes?”  
Nero seems to believe that Dante’s reply it’s hard to believe.  
“Well actually kid……”  
“Shut up!”  
“But I didn’t say anything!”  
The man quickly gets out of his comfortable sofa and using his aggrieved voice.  
“I know you are going to laugh at me! So shut up please!”  
Nero shouts.  
“Alright…so what are you going to do to exactly keep me silent? You can’t control my mouth, can you?”  
Dante seems to be very proud of his question.  
Nero keeps thinking for a while. Then he leaves the snooker table and walking to Dante.  
“I do know a way to keep you bastard silent.”  
He uses a kiss to make Dante shut up.  
FIN

 

All my time

It is not the first time they separate out. But it will be, or, it has been, the last time.  
Dante takes Nero’s right hand mildly. It used to be so amazingly blue, but now, it already dies out its light forever.  
He bows his head to Nero and presses a mild kiss on Nero’s lips, then he recall the first time they kissed.  
It was a lovely day. Sunny, warm, the wind blew softly, and they just finished a fight. Dante looked to Nero.  
He was smiling, confidently. His blue eyes shone. It looked so beautiful, even much more amazing than the billions of stars all over the sky. And he just turned to Dante, asking the latter if he wanted to go for a drink.  
“Brilliant idea…but wait, do you know what the date is today?”  
Dante came close to Nero and asked him. Nero answered his question without a second: “Februray the fourteenth…I guess?”  
“Well…whatever, I like another name of today.”  
Dante didn’t give a second for Nero to understand what he is talking about. He just bowed his head to Nero and pressed a mild kiss on Nero’s lips.  
And finally they became a couple in Valentine’s Day.  
Then Dante recalls the first time they hug; the firat time they make love; the first time they kiss in public; and the first time they promise each other “the whole life”.  
And he realizes that this is the end of their whole life.  
But…whatever, it has been 50 years after their first Valentine’s Day. They are old man now. And here today, they have used almost their whole life to hug each other; to smile to each other; and to love each other. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing could be more fantastic than this.  
“All my time with you, Nero.”  
The old guy smiles, whisper to his dead lover.  
“All my time for you, kid.”  
“And, all my time to you, love.”  
FIN

 

How about me?

“So…”  
“So?”  
“Break up again, ha?”  
“Oh…shut up!”  
Nero shouts frustrated, throwing himself into sofa, and deciding to ignore Dante’s laughing.  
“To be honest…I really can’t understand why do you desire a woman so much. Your hands really cannot satisfy you, can they?”  
But this guy’s voice is really hard to ignore. Nero shouts more frustrated: “God just shut your FUCKING up Dante! Of course my hands can satisfy me! But I am 29 years old now! I do need a woman to be my wife and live with me! No one wants to die alone!”  
“So the point is…you do need a person, to accompany you.”  
Dante asks.  
“Obvious.”  
Nero answers weakly.  
Dante thinks about that for a while, then smiles: “Then how about me?”  
“What!?”  
Nero seems shocked.  
“As your point is ‘I don’t want to die alone’, so what you really worry about is ‘to be alone’ but not ‘to find a woman’. So…”  
“So?”  
Nero repeats to look like an idiot.  
“So, how about me?”  
Dante smiles happiely.  
FIN

 

Lovers again, and again

It is not a good choice. Actually, it is the wrost one.  
But at the same time, for them, it is the only one.  
They do not use the usually way that normal people always use. Normal people would leave a huge number of data to their patients in their bedroom, so the patients could understand everything before they get out of their room, before they meet their relatives their lovers their friends or everyone they should have known.  
Dante and Nero do not use the normal way because they are not the normal people. They are extremly different. Not because their blood, but for their incorrigible insaniy.  
They do not leave any file or photo or anything that could remind people of their memory, no. Instead, they fall in love with each other, again, and again.  
Sometimes that even just costs less than one second. Sometimes it needs much more time than one second. But mostly it will take the whole day. But whatever, they becomes lovers before every night they sink into sleep.  
It’s good, really. Everyday is new, and everything is different. They will not be tired of each other. They will always be interested in each other.  
But still, every night before they go to sleep, Nero will tell Dante: “Whatever happens, tomorrow, make me love you again.”  
And still, every night after Nero is asleep, he will call Dante’s name in his dream. Even if he has forgot everything.  
So still, every night in the darkness, Dante would pray to every god or godness he knows, wishes his love would remember everything in the next day.  
Again, again, and again.  
FIN


End file.
